The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing imaging panels for radiation (e.g., x-ray imaging panel for radiation of energy 5 keV or more). More specifically, the present invention relates to methods for manufacturing x-ray and gamma-ray imaging panels made of CdTe or CdZnTe imaging hybrids. A CdTe or CdZnTe imaging hybrid is an x-ray or gamma ray imaging device comprising a semiconductor substrate for converting x-rays/gamma rays to an electronic signal and a readout substrate (typically a CMOS or other Application Specific Integrated Circuit; “ASIC”). Constructing an array comprised of such hybrids is a complex task and involves tiling methods which aim at reducing the gap or inactive area between the hybrids (tiles). In any event, to this date such manufacturing methods involve a manual approach at positioning and fixing the hybrids on a mother board.